And Deliver Us From Evil
by JamieLike
Summary: Post Ep. 3 (I Think)/Pre Ep. 4 ; A Jedi makes his last stand. This is my first publish worthy fic... be gentle if you review it... please...


Author: Jamie "JamieLike" Fergus  
  
Setting: Star Wars Universe, post Episode III, pre Episode IV (I think - see disclaimer)  
  
Rating: After thinking about it, i'd class this as either PG or PG-13, since it's got a lotta, lotta fighting in it... i'm going with the higher one, just to cover my own backside.  
  
Disclaimer: The Star Wars universe is owned by George Lucas and the Lucasfilm company, and is recognised as their property, as is the character of Darth Vader. I get nothing from this but fun (So don't bother trying to sue me, because I'm too poor).   
Jastus & Udomi Taon are my own creations, and are completely original. I've tried to stick to continuity as I know it, but I bet Episode III is going to bollocks this story up...  
  
Also, this just so happens to be my first piece of fic (or at least the first piece I like enough to consider publishing), so while reviews and constructive critcism is very much encouraged and always appreciated... well, just be gentle ok?  
  
And as for the lack of HTMl... well it's playing silly bugg... silly games with me and not co-operating. I hate HTML. if i ever saw it in the street i'd smack it upside the head, i really would  
  
Right, that's enough of my rambling... story time. are you all sitting comfortably? Then i'll begin....  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
And Deliver us from Evil  
(Six months before the events of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope)  
  
The chill wind howled across the landing pad's surface, sending small pieces of rubbish tumbling and rolling across it's pitted ferrocrete surface. Jastus Taon pulled his cloak tighter around him and shivered as his long brown hair danced and twisted in the wind's grip. But it was not because of the cold. Instead he shivered in the full knowledge that today would be the day he died. He pushed the feeling down and opened himself to the force. He felt the tiny tingle as the light side energy filled him, now only a trickle compared to how it had been all those many years ago when he had taken his first, tentative steps as a padawan learner. Slowly he quietened the unease that was churning in his gut. He may die today, but at least his wife and their son would get away. He smiled ruefully as he thought about his family, and allowed those happy thoughts to fill him. To ensure their continued safety dying was a very small price to pay.   
  
At the end of the pad the turbolift doors hissed open, the sound cutting into his thoughts. He turned and looked across as he stepped out. Jastus looked on as a black armoured boot emerged from the lift's confines, followed by the rest of the figure's formidable body. Encased in jet-black combat armour, the figure made a formidable sight. Stentorian breaths hissed through the ventilator grille of an inhuman looking respirator mask as the figure strode forwards, black cloak billowing in the wind. But as Jastus well knew the figure underneath the armour was as human as he was. Once they had been on the same side, as proud Jedi Knights, but no longer. Now they were mortal enemies. He swallowed his fear and reached out for the force as the man who had formerly been Anakin Skywalker came to a halt barely five feet in front of him.  
  
"It has been a long time Jastus." His voice, deeper than Jastus remembered, was laced with contempt.   
  
"So it has Anakin."  
  
"Anakin is dead Jastus, he has been dead for a long time now. I am Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith. You and your wife have led me a merry dance, but now it all ends."  
  
His voice was filled with a bravado he certainly didn't feel as he spoke again. "I don't think so Anakin. Your evil has endured for too long. Somebody has to stop you and your emperor before you can do any more damage, and if that means that I have to cut you down, then so be it."  
  
Vader paused as if considering his words. "No Jastus, I don't think so. I have a great many things to do before I die, as a matter of fact killing you is one of them. You were foolish to stay in one place for so long, now I shall make you pay for your folly."  
  
As Vader spoke he pulled the silver and black cylinder of his lightsaber from his belt and held it in a ready guard. As a chill ran down Jastus's spine, Vader ignited the weapon, causing a bright red blade to leap into life. Slowly Jastus cast his cloak off, then reached down and unhooked his own saber. The weapon felt awkward and unwieldy in his hands as he thumbed it into life. This is madness, he thought as he brought the argent blade up into a high guard; I'm a healer, not a swordsman. He half imagined he could sense Vader's smile as he brought his silver blade around into a fighting stance. The first blow came in hard and fast, a high cut that would have trimmed Jastus's head to the ears if he hadn't raised his silver blade and parried the blow. Vader followed his attack in with a spin and a lightning strike aimed at his adversary's ribs. Taon parried the blow and quickly spun, dancing away from a third strike that came with in decimetres of opening his ribcage. Jastus stepped back, barely blocking a couple of lunges, then catching a high overhead swing mere inches from his face. Jastus shoved upwards hard then leapt backwards; using the force to carry him well clear of his opponent and taking him out of the path of a murderous cross swing. Vader allowed one hand to slip from his lightsaber's hilt and gestured towards his foe.   
  
A brief flicker in the force caused Jastus to spin and slice his lightsaber blade through a large duraplast crate that had been flying towards him, cleaving it in two. Vader gestured again and an assortment of durasteel bars rose from the floor and sped through the air towards his foe. Again Jastus touched the force, this time to leap high over the missiles as they flew at him. He landed and hastily whipped his saber up to catch a twisting cut at the midsection, and then to block a pair of quick blows aimed at his right shoulder. Vader feinted high, then scythed at his legs, but again Taon used the force to leap through the air, somersaulting over his foe's head. Landing lightly he pivoted on the balls of his feet, blocking a low backhand cut and using the momentum to whirl out of the melee. He stood, facing Vader, his saber in the guard position waiting for the next attack. Vader came back for more, feinting high, low, then high again, before finally launching a blistering assault swinging high and low with murderous speed and strength. "Coward!" he hissed, as his lightsaber met Jastus's silvery blade with a hissing shower of sparks, "fight back! Or do you want to die as easily as the rest of your pathetic order?"  
  
Jastus backed away, parrying frantically. Although he was holding his own it was taking all his skill and concentration, just to block Vader's assault. Already he could feel his arms starting to tire; he had to do something soon. He blocked a cross body slash, then leapt back a couple of steps. Vader came on, swinging his lightsaber in a downward arc and as he did so Jastus dropped into a crouch, swinging his saber's blade up to intercept the stroke and simultaneously lashing out with a free leg, scything Vader's legs out from under him. The dark lord quickly turned it into a languid somersault, but it was all the opening Jastus needed. No sooner had Vader landed than he had to block a pair of quick cross cuts, followed by a swing a the legs and a backhand cut that opened a rent in his cape. Taon's saber came around again and Vader blocked it, pivoting on the balls of his feet as he did so, planting an armoured boot into his foe's gut, sending him tumbling to the ferrocrete floor. Vader slashed down, but Jastus had already rolled out of the way. Vader watched as the Jedi Knight flipped back to his feet. His voice rang out again. "I have you now Jastus, you are no match for me You will have to be much better to defeat me. Surrender now and I will make your death swift."  
  
Jastus looked at the fallen Jedi coldly. "I didn't want to have do this Anakin, but you've left me with no choice." He raised his saber and dropped into an aggressive stance.  
  
Scorn filled Vader's voice. "Why do you continue to resist? You are no match for the power of the Dark side. Although I am surprised you decided to meet me on your own, I thought you lacked the spine for it. I would have thought you and your wife would have... Ah, now I see. Your thoughts betray you Jedi."  
  
Jastus smiled wanly. "Stopping you was never the objective Anakin, just holding you up long enough to ensure that she gets so far away that you'll never be able to find her."  
  
Vader brought his lightsaber up into a combat stance. "You are a sentimental fool and weak. Your death awaits you, then once I've killed you I will find your wife and I will kill her too."  
  
Jastus smiled and felt the small trickle of Light side energy as it washed through his body. The lightsaber no longer felt so awkward in his hands. "Impressive words Anakin, but you'll find backing them up is no easy task." He spun the blade around and began to slowly circle his foe. "Only one of us is going to walk away from this fight."  
  
Vader's masked visage stared at him impassively from across the pad. He spoke, his voice level and devoid of emotion. "As you wish." Without a word both combatants launched themselves forwards, their lightsabres meeting in a shower of deadly sparks.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Udomi Taon moved through the hustle and bustle of the busy spaceport, clutching the heavily wrapped bundle that was her infant son close to her chest. Her amethyst eyes flickered to the port's elevated landing pad, where even now her husband had to be fighting for his life... fighting for their lives. She could still hear Jastus's words echoing in her head as if he were standing next to her, speaking them himself. Take the little one and get as far away from here as possible, while I distract Anakin for as long as I can. They had both known that there was no hope of him surviving that duel. Jastus was nowhere near as good with a lightsaber as she was, and compared to Anakin he was like a padawan. And by all accounts he'd become a whole lot better since he started calling himself Vader. She looked down at the child bundled in her arms and felt the guilt wash through her. If I hadn't been pregnant with you, and hadn't had to stay on this planet to have you, then none of this would have happened, and Jastus wouldn't be in this mess. Quickly she killed the rush of emotion. It would do her no good to blame herself or the baby for this. She remembered how happy Jastus had been when she told him, the way his face had lit up like a fireworks display the first time he held their son in his arms. He'd always said that she was the best thing that ever happened to him, said she brought meaning to his life... and now I'm going to leave him to be slain by that... monster. She brushed a strand of silvery hair away from her face and looked across the spaceport to where her transport awaited. She thought about the fake imperial identification documents in her bag and how they would bring her and her child a new life. She thought about her husband and the man he was facing, and knew that Vader would kill him, then hunt her until he killed her as well... and he'll kill my little one too. She looked down at the face of her child once more and a sense of resolve filled her. She knew what she had to do.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The carmine blade howled as it tore through the air, then hissed and spat as Jastus's argent blade leapt up to meet it. The Jedi battered the blow to one side, then launched his riposte, a backhand cut that Vader easily parried. Jastus stepped back, feeling the sweat run down the length of his back as Vader came on again, seemingly untiring, unleashing crashing blow after blow, which he just barely managed to parry. The blade came around again in a powerful double handed cut and Jastus danced out of the way not quite fast enough. The coruscating energy blade whistled past his neck, missing skin by mere microns. However he didn't escape entirely unharmed as the stench of charred hair quickly assailed his nostrils. Swinging a quick cut at his opponent as a distraction, he pivoted on his heel and slammed a kick into his armoured side. Vader took a step back and Jastus whirled out, raising a hand to his head, only to encounter a singed and burned mass. With a surprising feeling of detachment he realised that half the hair on the left-hand side of his head was clean gone. An inch or so to the right and the rest of the head would have gone with it. His hand, slick with sweat, slipped back round the handle of his saber, just in time to block a pair of high and low lunges, only to have Vader kick his legs out from underneath him. He struck the ground hard and the breath rushed out of his lungs with a loud 'ooof'. With a sense of detachment he watched as the blade of Vader's lightsaber came round, then flashed down towards him. Slowly his own blade came around; catching Vader's just before it clove him in two. Scissoring his legs together he clipped Vader's legs, sending the black armoured Sith lord to the floor. With a quick nudge from the force he leapt to his feet and raced towards Vader, whipping his saber round for a double handed cut, then suddenly spinning around to cut a flying hydrospanner from out of the air. A service panel wrenched itself clean from the ground and hurled itself at him. He swung his saber again and sheared through it, when suddenly he felt something, like an invisible hand, clawing at his throat. He quickly reached down and used the force to push the hand away, then the world exploded in a shower of pain as something slammed hard into the small of his back. He spun around, lightsaber licking out to slice through half of the duraplast crate that Vader had thrown at him earlier in the fight. A brief flicker form his danger sense sent his saber's blade whipping up to block a cut from Vader aimed at his neck. A durasteel bar slammed hard into his chest, followed by the sickening crack of a breaking rib. He spun round trying to protect himself as a second bar flashed past his head, gashing the skin, then a third slammed into his shoulder from behind, spinning him around and sending his saber spinning from his hand. Vader stepped forward and swung a vicious double-handed cut. Jastus attempted to dodge, but dazed as he was, was only half-successful. Pain exploded up his right hand side, and he crashed to the floor, the smell of charred flesh assailing his nostrils. A low groan of agony escaped his lips as he slowly curled up into a foetal position. Dimly he was aware of Vader slowly moving towards him. Reaching out with the force he tried to push the pain away, tried to call his lightsaber to him, tried to find the will to fight on but nothing came to him. He slowly looked up into the death's head visage of Vader's black mask as the dark lord looked down at him. Slowly Vader raised his saber high into the air as the sepulchral tone of his voice rang out.   
  
"All too easy."  
  
Yet despite that, despite the thrum of Vader's lightsaber, despite the howling of the wind, Jastus still heard the hiss as the doors turbolift hissed open again. But that no longer mattered as with a hungry thrum the carmine blade swept down"  
  
__________________________________________  
  
As the turbolift's doors hissed open Udomi knew she had come too late to save her husband. Jastus lay at the black armoured feet of the man who had once been the greatest hope of the Jedi order. Even as she watched, Vader hefted his saber into the air, preparing to deliver the killing blow. Oh no you don't! Udomi thought as she began to run forwards, tapping into the flow of the force to run that little bit faster. She tugged her lightsaber free from her belt as she moved closer, idly wondering if she could reach Vader before he killed the man she loved.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Jastus blinked in surprise as Vader's crimson blade stopped in mid swing as a glittering Amethyst blade sprang into life and swung into it's path, parrying Vader's murderous downswing and sending his saber's blade rebounding. A palpable blast of force energy sent Vader reeling backwards, and his surprise doubled when the figure wielding the blade, stepped into his vision. Slim and lithe, her sliver hair tied back into a fighting braid revealing the slightly pointed ears and exposing the pale skin and bright amethyst eyes that were the characteristics of members of the Cvela race, and made her all the more beautiful. But what in the name of the Sith is Udomi doing here? The thought raced through Jastus's pain wracked brain as Udomi slashed at Vader's chest and neck, then leapt into the air, planting a heel into her larger foe's chest. Jastus shook off his sense of surprise and reached out for the force, bringing his healing skill to the fore. While Udomi was better than him with a blade, she couldn't beat Anakin on her own. He felt a warmth rush through his body as his Jedi skills went to work. He only hoped it wouldn't be too late.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Her lightsaber's purple blade sang through the air, blocking Vader's murderous downswing. With a twist of her arms Udomi sent the ruby blade further away from Jastus's body, buying him a few moments more life. Now all she had to do was concentrate on not getting killed. Reaching out with the force, she shaped a thought and hurled it at the dark lord, and watched with satisfaction as the black armoured figure reeled backwards from the unexpected blow. Quick to press her advantage she slashed at Vader's chest with a blow the fallen Jedi barely managed to parry, followed by a murderous blow aimed at the neck. Vader's saber came up, easily fending off the blow, but even as he did so Udomi switched her form of attack, leaping up to plant a booted foot into Vader's armoured chest unit. The dark lord reeled back and the Cvela Jedi pressed her assault, feinting high then lunging low, coming with in microns of slicing through the black battle armour. Vader parried then lashed out with a murderous riposte, which came in high and fast. Udomi twisted with a dancer's lithe grace and caught the blow on her amethyst blade mere centimetres from her left ear. Continuing her movement she spun and blocked a second cut that would have separated her pelvis from the rest of her body then responded with a cross cut that Vader caught low on his lightsaber. For a brief moment their blades locked, hissing and whining at the strain, then with a shove from his cybernetically enhanced strength Vader shoved her away. She hit the floor, but with a lithe grace turned the move into a roll and came up on her feet. Her saber flashed up to block a cut aimed at her head, then lashed out in riposte, whistling past Vader as the dark lord dodged to one side. Reversing the direction of her swing she brought her saber around in a back handed slash that Vader parried high. A brief flicker in the force made her spin around and slash her violet blade in a glittering arc, cleaving a flying durasteel bar clean in half. The force flickered again and she dropped to her knees, weaving her saber through an infinity loop, turning a hail of screws and bolts into so much liquid metal. Two can play at that game she thought as a mechanic's toolbox lifted itself into the air and flung itself at her, only to bounce off of a force wall which she hastily erected. Her danger sense flared again and she spun around just in time to parry a downward cut that would have split her breastbone clean in half. She took a half step back then dropped into a half crouch, pivoting on her heel and lashing out with a kick that caught Vader in the back of the knee. Despite the armour the kick struck with a meaty thump, causing Vader to buckle and crash to the floor, hard. Udomi finished her spin and twisting her blade round, sent it flashing down towards Vader, only to have the fallen Jedi roll out of the way. Suddenly her vision exploded in stars as an invisible fist slammed an uppercut into her jaw, knocking her back off her feet and catapulting her a good couple of meters through the air. Udomi rolled to her feet and shook her head, trying to clear it as Vader warily climbed back to his feet.  
  
"Impressive," came the sepulchral tones, "Most impressive, but ultimately foolish. Just like your husband you are no match for me, or for the powers of the Dark Side. You were foolish to come here Udomi, you should have fled while you had the chance."  
  
Udomi shook her head, setting her long silver hair to swaying. "Not foolish Anakin. Just protecting the one I love from you. I'm tired of living the life of a refugee, one way or another this ends now."  
  
Vader brought his saber back up. "Very well, if you are so eager to die with your husband, then it shall be as you wish."  
  
The blade of Udomi's saber rose to mirror Vader's. "Your move."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Vader spun his blade in a glittering arc and advanced. He lashed out high, but changed the course of his attack at the last moment, slashing at the gut of his foe. Udomi whirled out of the way and launched her return blow a double handed cut that Vader parried just in front of his black mask. The backwash of red and purple light cast shadows across the glossy black surfaces, making the mask seem even more foreboding. With mechanically assisted strength Vader batted the blade away and lashed out with a kick that knocked Udomi back. Reaching out with the force Vader channelled the dark side energy into an invisible hand, which he settled around his foe's throat. Mentally squeezing he applied pressure, attempting to throttle his foe. As he had expected she quickly brushed the power aside, but he used the moment of distraction to his advantage stepping in and hewing at her with a powerful backhanded cut, which the distracted Jedi was only just able to parry. The force of the cut sent the Jedi staggering back and Vader followed it up with a vicious lunge that she frantically parried. A quick blast of dark side energy flooded through Vader and he manipulated it into a fist, which he hurled at the battered Jedi, rocking her back on her heels. He swung back for a killing blow, when the snap hiss of an igniting lightsaber pierced the night. A brief flicker in the force gave him just enough warning to swing his own blade up to parry a blow that would have taken off the left side of his face. Batting the argent lightsaber blade aside he stared into the face of Jastus Taon, pale and drawn, yet the cold light of determination flashed in his eyes. Beneath the mask the man who had once been Anakin Skywalker smiled. This was shaping up to be a fight, and it had been a long time since he had had a good fight.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Jastus slowly pulled himself to his feet, feeling the healing energy rush through him. Pain tugged at his nerves but he shunted it to one side as best he could. Udomi couldn't beat Anakin on her own, but if the two of them fought together, and if the force was with them, they might have a chance of taking him down. Reaching out with the force he called his lightsaber to him, then cast a glance over to where Udomi and Vader were fighting. Instantly he wished he hadn't as a palpable blast of dark side energy roiled out from Vader and crashed into Udomi, rocking her back and knocking her amethyst blade out of alignment. Vader drew back his blade for a killing blow and Jastus reacted, thumbing his own weapon back into life and bringing it up and around in a whistling arc. Reacting with blinding speed, Vader's carmine blade flashed around and battered his out of the way. Jastus glared at his foe then launched himself forwards, swinging a high blow that Vader easily parried. Vader moved as if to swing at Jastus, then twisted his lightsaber through a torturous loop to pick off a pair of lightning blows from Udomi's amethyst blade. Stepping back Vader parried another blow from Udomi, then leapt forwards, somersaulting over a blow from Jastus that would have trimmed his legs at the knees. Landing agilely for a man of his size, he spun around, lashing out with a blast of force energy that dissipated against a force barrier that suddenly appeared in front of the two. Grimly the two Jedi came on, feinting lunges, then attacking in tandem. Drawing on the dark side Vader's saber swept up blocking a high cut from Udomi, then sweeping right to fend off a lunge from Jastus, then launching a series of vicious lunges and slashes that struck sparks from his foes sabers. Spinning his saber in a figure eight he parried a cross slash from Udomi, followed by a back handed strike from Jastus. Twisting his grip he spun in close and, switching to a one-handed grip he battered Jastus's blade to one side, before nailing him with a heavy backhanded blow across the face with his free hand. Jastus staggered back and Vader quickly summoned the force, flinging a bolt of pure power that slammed into the Jedi's body, knocking him sprawling. Shifting back to a double-handed grip he parried a pair of lunges from Udomi, then responded with a short scything cut at her chest, followed by a high arcing blow that Udomi parried high above her head. Under his mask A smile crossed Vader's mouth as he reached out with the dark side, lashing out with a powerful blow that sent the female Cvela staggering back, her lightsaber swinging wildly out of position. I have you now, Vader thought as his lightsaber twisted around into position then flashed forwards, tearing through air, flesh and bone with a bloodthirsty roar.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Agony washed through Udomi as the lightsaber's carmine blade burned it's way through her body. Her violet eyes snapped wide open and her mouth formed into a silent scream. Time slowed as the blade tore up through her ribcage and a feeling of regret rushed through her. If only... she thought ... If only I could have told Jastus what became of our son. If only I had come sooner, maybe we could have defeated Anakin. If only I could have told him I loved him one last time. If only... Then the saber's blade tore through her heart and she thought no more.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Jastus watched in numb shock as Vader swept his blade around in a murderous arc, viciously tearing through Udomi's body, shearing through her ribs and exploding out through her heart in one murderous blow. For a moment he couldn't believe what he had just seen, convinced it was some kind of twisted illusion. It was only when his wife dropped in a heap to the floor that the terrible truth dawned on him. She's dead... he killed her... he killed her! The realisation hit home like a stunbolt and he almost dropped to his knees as grief slammed into him like the points of a thousand vibroblades. He looked across at the black armoured figure and felt the hate boiling in him. He knew the feelings were wrong and that he should ignore them, but he just didn't care anymore. With an animal roar he launched himself forward slashing his lightsaber down with the rabid fury of a Cyborrean battle Nek. Vader's carmine blade leapt up to meet his, but Jastus battered it aside, anger fuelling his tired limbs. Reaching out with the force he wrapped an invisible hand around Vader's black cloak and jerked, knocking the fallen Jedi off balance. In that moment he struck, slashing upwards with all his strength. The saber's blade bit into Vader's shoulder guard, striking sparks. A blast of force energy hurled him backwards, and as he scrambled to his feet Vader came back on, swinging his blade in a murderous arc, that Jastus only just blocked. Vader's saber hissed through the air then struck again and again like an angry viper, each blow stopping mere decimetres from slicing Jastus wide open. The Jedi parried a slashing jab to the chest, then launched a counter blow, which was easily batted aside. Summoning all his remaining energy Jastus hurled himself forwards, hacking wildly with a series of quick slashes, left and right that rebounded. With a last effort he swung hard, saber locking with Vader's, then, with one last push, knocking it out of the way. With his last efforts he drew his silver blade back over his head, preparing to strike a killing blow. The blow never came. Time seemed to slow to a trickle as Vader's saber whipped back round then lunged forwards, impaling him on its hungry carmine length, burrowing it's way into his gut. A torturous wave of pain swept through him and he gasped in agony. He struggled to find the energy to bring his own blade down, but a shudder ran through his body and the argent blade slipped from his hand, falling uselessly to the ferrocrete deck. Vader ripped his blade free, almost casually and Jastus collapsed slowly to his knees, his numb arms futilely moving to cover his wound. A sense of failure swept through him. He'd failed to protect Udomi, and now his son had nobody to look after him. His eyes tracked over to where his wife's corpse lay, cold and chill. Why did you come back here? Why didn't you run like I told you to? He thought back to what she had said. I'm protecting the one I love... What did she mean by that? How would her getting herself killed help protect someone? Then, in a flash of insight he finally understood and with that realisation a smile crept across his lips. Because Vader doesn't know... and since he knows we're both dead he won't think to hunt for... He never felt the blow that took his head clean off of his shoulders, only the peaceful sensation of the force as he abandoned his spirit to it's soothing flow.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
As his shuttle cleared the planet's atmosphere and began on it's course towards the Devastator, Vader paused to reflect on the duel he had just fought. It had been a long time since he had experienced the thrill and rigour of man to man combat, and he could still feel the adrenaline running through what was left of his human body. It had been an invigorating experience; two more Jedi Knights purged from the galaxy. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something amiss. He had cut down Udomi Taon before her husband's eyes, then had finished that weak, pathetic fool off. Yet despite all that when he had struck Jastus's head from his body he had been smiling, almost as if he had won some kind of victory. The image of Jastus's severed smiling head, lying on the pad's surface pushed itself into the forefront of Vader's conscious, and began to irritate him. Beneath his mask his mouth twisted into a frown. The muscle movement pulled at scar tissue, sending a ripple of pain through his body. He allowed his anger and the energy of the Dark Side to flood through him. It did not matter now. Taon and his wife were dead and their Jedi line wiped out. Not even Taon's smiling head could sour this great victory. He watched as his flagship drew closer in the front viewport. His master would be pleased by this news, most pleased indeed.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
As the shuttle cleared the Planet's atmosphere and the pilot announced the upcoming jump into hyperspace; Jhess Sahkr looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms and wondered just why she had agreed to look after it. Normally if a strange alien had come up to her in the street she wouldn't have given it the time of day, but for some reason she had felt compelled to help. When the woman had asked her to look after this child the idea of refusing just simply hadn't seemed like an option. Briefly she wondered how she was going to explain this to her friends back home, then a thought struck her. The Alien hadn't told her what the infant's name was. Well, we can't have that she thought, guess I'll have to name you myself. Names swirled around her head, but one seemed to click perfectly.  
  
"Jastus" she said, "That's what we'll call you."  
  
The baby stirred in its sleep and made a noise of almost contentment as the stars elongated, and with a flicker of pseudo-motion the shuttle vanished into the depths of hyperspace. 


End file.
